


Recruitment.

by xLexiChan



Series: Barton Family [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hunger Games
Genre: AU, idk how to tag this, its clint/natasha but theyre not in it, katniss is the daughter of clint and natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLexiChan/pseuds/xLexiChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Fury goes after Katniss to make her join, due to her family history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recruitment.

**Author's Note:**

> i love making family crossovers this shall be a new one :'D ill write some little katniss and pregnant natasha and add it to a series. And i found a gifset of something similar to this on tumblr and so i made a fanfic

"Well, I shall admit. We normally don't recruit those very young, and you're only seventeen." Nick Fury explains, a long and exaggerated exhale escaping his lips even though they didn't part. "But with that family history." He almost grinned. 

He could easily think of how those two created this young woman. Natasha's skilled ways, around fighting, and Clint's way with his bow when he doesn't even need to look! 

"No, not interested in becoming those child soldiers of yours." Katniss replied, eyes glancing away before looking up. 

"We can be very persuasive." 

Katniss stabbed a knife between the space of two of Nick's fingers when he passed a light colored folder towards her side of the table. "Not. Interested." It sounded through gritted teeth. 

"Your skills are supposedly taken from your father right? They told me that." Nick sips his warm coffee. Remembering when Clint would shoot his bows, and catching Katniss shooting her own boy just moments ago. "But." There was a pause. "You have a whole lot of your mother in you than Clint."

Katniss's eyes rolled, before she looked at him. Waiting for him to finish.

"She wouldnt take bullshit from others either." Nick laughed lightly.


End file.
